Pups and the Sitter
Our story opens at the Lookout where Ryder and Chase are packing a couple of suitcases. "Ryder, where are we going again?" Chase asks. "I'm speaking at a training conference on using rescue dogs and they've asked that I bring one of the pups along with me" Ryder replies. "But who's going to be in charge while we're gone?" Chase continues. "Don't worry, I've arranged for someone to stay here with the rest of the pups while we're away" Ryder assures Chase. Down in the TV room, the pups are talking amongst themselves (except for Marshall, who's watching Apollo the Super Pup for the hundredth time). Rubble asks "So which one of us is in charge while Ryder's gone?" Each pup gives his or her own reason for being in charge. Skye asks Marshall who he thinks should be in charge and he replies that each one of you should be in charge. Moments later, the pups tags sound the call "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout". "Ryder's calling" each of the pups say as they head for the elevator. They arrive and assume their places. "Pups" Ryder says to them. "While Chase and I are at the training conference, I've arranged for someone to come stay here and keep everything running as smooth as possible". About that time, a taxi pulls up in front of the lookout and the driver exits the cab and opens the back door. We see an older woman being helped out of the taxi carrying a large bag on her shoulder. The driver takes the luggage out of the trunk and sets it by the door. The woman pays the cab and it drives off. She then looks for a doorbell, but the doors slide open and she walks in. Up in the tower, the TV switches on and shows the main entrance. "Oh good, she's here" Ryder says and he takes the elevator down to meet her. Ryder returns a few moments later and announces, "Pups, this is my Aunt Agatha. She'll be taking care of you while Chase and I are gone, so I want all of you to help out as much as possible". The pups just stare at Aunt Agatha while Ryder continues. "Aunt Agatha, this is Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Tundra, Rocky, and Skye" Ryder tells his Aunt. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Aunt Agatha says. She then sets the large purse she has on her shoulder down and a toy poodle walks out. "This is my dog, Duchess" Aunt Agatha says. "She's such a good little dog" Agatha continues. Duchess looks at the pups and snickers to herself. "Here Aunt Agatha, let me show you to your room" Ryder says as he takes her luggage and shows her to the guest room. Back in the control room, Duchess is looking at the pups and says "You may think Aunt Agatha is in charge, but it's actually ME!" "Just do as I say and we'll all get along" she goes on to say. As you might guess, the pups aren't use to being bossed around. "Excuse me" Skye says. "We only take orders from Ryder and whomever he tells us to" our Cock-A-Poo says, looking down at her fellow pups. They all give her the "we're with you Skye" look and turn to walk away. Duchess thinks to herself "we'll just see about that" and heads towards the guest room. Downstairs, Ryder and Chase are getting into the cab to take them to the airport. "Don't worry guys, we'll be back in a few days" Ryder tells the pups. The cab leaves and the pups go back inside where Aunt Agatha is waiting for them with a stern look on her face. "Alright, which one of you hurt my Duchess?" She demands to know. "What are you talking about, Aunt Agatha?" Skye asks. Agatha shows the pup a spot where it appears that blood is coming from her leg. Unknown to anyone, Duchess sneaked down to the kitchen and put some ketchup on her leg to make it look like she was bleeding. Agatha orders all the pups to their pup houses without supper. "NO SUPPER?" Rubble yells. Agatha marches the pups down to their pup houses and locks the door for the night. The pups just look at the locked door in disbelief when Duchess makes an appearance on the other side, licking the ketchup off her leg and then goes back to the guest room. "Why that little so and so" Tundra says. "We've got to clear our names" Rocky says. "I have a plan" Skye says and the pups huddle. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts